


I Wished Upon A Shooting Star

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Mormonism, Stars, Time Travel, brallon, cute brallon, space, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man is about the size of the building his teacher told him about once. Something like the Uffel Tour? Eiffel Tower? Anyway, the man has blue, blue eyes like the ocean he saw about a year ago when he went to Hollywood with his family. And he has brown hair that falls slightly into his face, a small sliver of it right next to his eyes, pulling out the ocean blue. His hands are fllittering about with each other as if he's nervous.</p>
<p>And then he smiles and Brendon is sure he's just seen the Heaven that his family talks about every Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Knock

**Author's Note:**

> A new Brallon fic I just thought of. Hopefully I'll update this one a lot. I was really interested in the idea of doing something based around time travel. The idea is slightly taken from how the Doctor and Amy Pond meet but it's a little different and it'll be different later on.   
> I hope you enjoy!

A simple knock and Brendon woke up.

It's really early in the morning and he doesn't know what to do. His parents usually tell him to go to bed and stay in bed. Don't answer the door because they'll go away soon enough.

So Brendon sits, face slightly pale, and waits for the person to go away.

Except this time there's another knock, more knocks, one right after the other- and the person won't go away. So Brendon does what the little voice in his head tells him not to do, he opens the door.

Then again in his 6 years of being alive, he's pretty much always listened to his heart.

The man is about the size of the building his teacher told him about once. Something like the Uffel Tour? Eiffel Tower? Anyway, the man has blue, blue eyes like the ocean he saw about a year ago when he went to Hollywood with his family. And he has brown hair that falls slightly into his face, a small sliver of it right next to his eyes, pulling out the ocean blue. His hands are fllittering about with each other as if he's nervous.

And then he smiles and Brendon is sure he's just seen the Heaven that his family talks about every Sunday.

"Hi um little guy do you maybe have something to eat? A bathroom?" The man asks and smiles down at Brendon. Brendon is pretty sure the look on his face at the moment is one of pure amazement and he hears the questions, but doesn't feel like he can answer. "Hello?" The man asks and waves his giant hand and long fingers in his face and Brendon snaps awake.

"Uh y-yeah...." Brendon squeaks out. "Are you going to kill me?" He asks but Brendon knows angels don't hurt people.

"Awesome." The man smiles and slips into the house right past Brendon. He looks around and Brendon just points to the bathroom and the man runs to it. Brendon stands where he is, all by himself, not moving. He's not sure if he can think or really process what's happening but all he's hoping is that his parents upstairs don't wake up anytime soon. He has a feeling that this angel is just for him to see. Maybe it's because he wasn't paying attention in sermon last week.

When the man comes back from the bathroom, he is zipping his jeans back up and he looks up to see Brendon still standing there. Brendon notices the big hole in the man's right pant leg at the knee and Brendon blushes. They're not allowed to have holes in their jeans in school so everytime Brendon gets one his mother gets mad. He makes sure to be careful at recess and outside after school so as not to get them. But now seeing this older man- this angel- wearing holy jeans, Brendon isn't so afraid anymore.

The man walks over and holds his hand out to Brendon. "Hi there. I'm Dallon." The man says and Brendon smiles because now he can give a name, a mormon name to this beautiful angel in front of him. "What's yours?" He asks Brendon.

"I'm Brendon." Brendon says shyly because he feels as if he's meeting the President or the Queen of England. People he's only read about in histoy books in class.

"Nice to meet you. Are your parents home?" Dallon asks Brendon and Brendon frowns. It makes sense. He's not supposed to be talking to strangers without parent permission anyway. Although Brendon was hoping this could be the angel and his little secret. Brendon nods sadly.

"Oh all right. Well let's just keep my little visit to ourselves okay?" Dallon smiles and Brendon nods. Brendon should ask him to make sure he's an angel. Make sure he's real.

"Um sir can I ask a question?" Brendon asks Dallon and Dallon laughs. "Yes?" Go for it.

"Are you an angel?" Brendon asks and blushes slightly. He smiles naively at Dallon. He's too young to notice the small spot of sadness behind Dallon's eyes, but he would remember it later on.

"I'm whatever you want me to be." Dallon says and takes Brendon's tiny fragile hand and squeezes it.

Brendon blushes and just hugs Dallon. Because he's pretty sure that this man has changed his life and wouldn't want to miss out on his favorite thing- hugs. Dallon smiles and rubs Brendon's tiny back slowly. "Then you can be my guardian angel." Brendon whispers against the man's blue collared, button down shirt.

"Okay starlight." Dallon whispers and Brendon beams. Starlight. Dallon smiles and pulls back, "You're a cellestial ball of cuteness." Dallon smiles and ruffles Brendon's hair. Brendon blushes and when Dallon turns towards the door, Brendon grabs for Dallon's hand. "Will you be back?"

Dallon smiles. "I hope I will be soon." He says and then before Brendon can say another word, Dallon has disappeared.

So Brendon smiles and goes back to bed. Then he wishes upon the shooting star outside his window for his angel to come save him again.


	2. The Biting Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon looks away from the pictures on the wall. They remind Brendon of that time when he met the mystery man with the soft hair. The pictures hurt his heart but he won't take them down. Sometimes the memories that make him the saddest, make him the happiest.
> 
> So Brendon just grabs the beer from the counter and heads to the living room.
> 
> Then he hears a noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent updating but I never know when I'll have time to write due to parents and schoolwork so sorry if there are weird time increments between each update! Thank you for sticking through and reading! Love you and enjoy!

The cutting wind whips past Brendon and underneath his jacket, falling back on his face as he pushes through the bursts, hood up. He is on his way home from the cafe where he works day shifts, night shifts, all-in-between shifts. Today is special because he doesn't have to work a double shift. If only he had the money to take a cab home to get out of this biting wind.

Brendon enters the old home, with its rusty front door and the small water spots in the ceiling. He sets his keys on the counter and opens the fridge. There's not much, some leftovers from China Springs, a couple water bottles, and a 6-pack of beer. He should probably drink some water but he grabs a beer instead.

Brendon's drawings are all along the wall. They are all of the same man. A tall, dark-haired man with bright, blue eyes and a light, happy smile. Brendon always drew him where he was here, with Brendon. Because that was where he was supposed to be.

Here, with Brendon.

Brendon looks away from the pictures on the wall. They remind Brendon of that time when he met the mystery man with the soft hair. The pictures hurt his heart but he won't take them down. Sometimes the memories that make him the saddest, make him the happiest.

So Brendon just grabs the beer from the counter and heads to the living room.

Then he hears a noise.

Brendon doesn't think of it. Probably just some stupid kids playing out by the old house. He picks off the pillow from the couch and he hears an "oomph", like a man's voice.

Brendon furrows his eyebrows and sets his beer on the side table. He heads to the front door and grabs the bat by the door. He opens the front door slowly, peeking his head out.

"Gosh darn it... Where are my clothes?" The man is mumbling, fumbling about the garden. He is bare naked and his ass cheeks are solid white. The man has a tan, spiney back with shoulder blades peeking out slightly and his legs are quite lengthy. Brendon frowns. "Who's there?" He calls out to nothing. That was probably a bad idea but Brendon doesn't feel like this guy would be harmful.

Brendon notices the familiar features. The tall, lengthy body; the dark, soft hair. Brendon's heart starts to race and what if it's him? He can't get his hopes up. He can't. It wouldn't be him anyways. It couldn't be...

But then the man turns around and Brendon sees his deep, blue eyes and his heart falls. It's him.

It's really him.

"Oh good! There you are! Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" Dallon asks and Brendon can't even respond. What if Dallon doesn't even remember who he is?

"Brendon..." Dallon groans aggitatively. He remembers him. All those years and Dallon remembers him. "I'm naked..." Dallon pouts and then laughs because Brendon opens the door wider, so Dallon runs in. He's covering his crotch area and Brendon blushes as he gathers some extra clothes for Dallon.

Dallon pulls the clothes on and ruffles his hair. He smiles at Brendon. "I'm back!" He beams, like he's only been gone for a few hours. Brendon doesn't speak. He stands there, dumbfounded.

Dallon's smile soon falters. "Brendon, what's wrong?" Dallon bites his lip, suddenly nervous.

"You were supposed to come back." Brendon finally says and laughs disbelievingly. Is this guy shitting him?

"But I did!" Dallon smiles wide again and opens his arms wide. Brendon shakes his head. "Dallon, it's been 21 years." He says, clenching his teeth.

Dallon's eyes go wide and he frantically starts talking. "Oh god Brendon. Bren, I'm so sorry. I didn't... know, I can't always control it, I-" Brendon cuts him off.

"What can't you control?" Brendon furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms. Dallon stops, licks his lips (Brendon totally doesn't stare at his tongue), and looks down at his bare feet. "It's a long story..." Dallon whispers and smiles.

"Please explain." Brendon says and then asks, "Why don't you look any older?" He asks and Dallon nods. "I... again it's a long story."

Brendon bites his lip and grabs Dallon's hand pulling him to the couch. They sit down and Brendon pulls his knees to his chest.

"I don't even know where to start." Dallon laughs and Brendon smiles. "Start from 21 years ago." Dallon beams and nods.

Brendon doesn't tell Dallon how much he's missed him. He doesn't tell Dallon about the warm feeling that flooded his chest when he saw the man outside.

Brendon forgets about the beer on the side table.


	3. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be." Brendon says and shrugs. He's brushed it off so many times before it doesn't even matter anymore. "It doesn't matter. You're here now." Brendon smiles and this deep pit in his stomach is something Brendon was so used to ignoring but it's so relevant now. Still there, pulling at Brendon's insides, reminding him of how empty he is.
> 
> Or possibly how empty he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating. With school, family, lack of inspiration and motivation, and laziness- I have been very unproductive. I hope to continue this story all the way to the end. Thank you to those sticking this out with me and who are reading this story. It means a lot.
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful support!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dallon finishes his story and Brendon is biting his lip nervously, sitting so close to Dallon and yet feeling so distant. Dallon stares at Brendon searching for a response behind his eyes, anything to let Dallon know what Brendon is thinking. Dallon leans over and takes Brendon's hand slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Don't be." Brendon says and shrugs. He's brushed it off so many times before it doesn't even matter anymore. "It doesn't matter. You're here now." Brendon smiles and this deep pit in his stomach is something Brendon was so used to ignoring but it's so relevant now. Still there, pulling at Brendon's insides, reminding him of how empty he is.

Or possibly how empty he was.

"I know but... I should make it up to you Brendon. Anyway I can." Dallon nods and smiles. He scoots closer. "What would be a good way to let you know I didn't abandon you?"

Brendon knows what, but he won't say it.

"Just stay here with me." Brendon whispers and leans his head on Dallon's bony shoulder. Dallon remains tall, skinny and mysterious but full of familiarity. Dallon wraps a long arm around Brendon's tiny wingspan and squeezes Brendon's shoulder. He doesn't tell Dallon about how he never had a crush on anyone at school and how every single time he's had sex he never thought about much because he was missing something. None of those things mattered to him. Because of that pit in his stomach. He doesn't tell Dallon how he's starting to feel better, like it's being repaired, just in the past few hours. Maybe someday he'll tell Dallon but not now.

"How did you even become all time warpy anyway?" Brendon asks and looks up at Dallon. He bites his lip and his eyes flash slightly down to Dallon's lips. He blushes and averts his eyes from that part of Dallon's face.

"I was born this way." Dallon giggles and shrugs. Brendon blushes because yeah, Dallon has a cute giggle. "So why did you end up here? When I was little?" Brendon asks and Dallon smiles. "That's the one thing I'm not quite sure of. But there must be a reason."

Brendon nods. "I guess there must be." He whispers and snuggles closer to Dallon. "So you're not gonna leave randomly again are you?" Brendon asks and Dallon shakes his head. "I hope not."

"If you do... go anywhere. Can you take me too?" Brendon bites his lip nervously.

"Of course." Dallon says and pushes a piece of Brendon's hair behind his ear. "You should really cut your hair by the way." Brendon laughs and shoves Dallon. "Coming from you." He shoves Dallon playfully and Dallon laughs, teeth showing through a genuine smile.

Brendon smiles and grabs Dallon's hand subconsciously. Fingers interlocking instantly and it isn't romantic as much as it is comforting. Brendon clings to him because he's the closest thing Brendon has to home anymore.

"So like... silly question but... do time warpy people fall in love?" Brendon asks and his voice dies out towards the end. But Dallon surprisingly heard every word.

"Well yeah Brendon we have feelings." He laughs and Brendon rolls his eyes. "It was a completely plausible question." He defends himself and Dallon laughs, completely amused at Brendon's ignorance in the subject.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Dallon asks and Brendon knows this is all just small talk. He likes it though. The ability to welcome in conversation and friendship rather than welcoming in alcohol and drugs that were the only thing Brendon had to keep from caving into the pit in his stomach.

"Yeah. It's Friday so I have a double shift..." Brendon frowns and nibbles at his bottom lip. Dallon smiles. "You work at a cafe right?" Brendon nods. "Well then on your second shift I'll come and stay in the cafe that night." Brendon immediately objects and starts rambling about how he doesn't have to but Dallon places his hand on Brendon's mouth. "Shhh. I want to." He laughs and Dallon has become quiet, not because of the subject but because of Dallon's hand on his mouth.

"Is that okay?" Dallon asks and Brendon nods. "Good." He laughs.

His hand is gone now and Brendon lays his head in Dallon's lap. He closes his eyes. "I don't want to wake up." Brendon whispers and Dallon is so close.

"Just sleep." Dallon says and Brendon nods. The tension starts to slip as Dallon's presence relaxes Brendon.

Because there is barely a pit to weigh Brendon down anymore.


End file.
